


We Are All Made Of Stars

by Dragon_MoonX



Category: DragonVale (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: It was simply a matter of time, waiting for the stars to align. Then all at once a single star would fall, banished from the heavens. But this was not the end. New stars were always being born, from magic dust and the fragments that built the universe. For these are the things dreams are made of, and we are all made of stars.





	

The ancient and most noble House of Black, known for elevated status and wealth, as well as their severe dislike of muggleborns and blood traitors. They considered themselves akin to royalty, and had a habit of naming their children after galaxies, constellations and stars. The origin of this tradition was as old as the family itself, and began in the mid 1800s, when the Black family had just begun their rise to power in the wizarding world.

It was during this time that a rare, magical event occurred. The wizarding world watched in awe as the earth passed through the remnants of an enchanted comet, and one by one the stars in the constellation of Draco began to shine with brilliant, iridescent hues. Muggles who witnessed the event didn't know what to make of it. They speculated on the cause, claiming it was due to a cluster of supernova, or some other galactic event which might explain the bizarre lights in the night sky.

The stars grew brighter over the course of seven days, until they became visible during the daytime. When the magical energy reached its peak on the seventh and final night, bands of colored light similar to those found over the northern hemisphere surrounded the constellation of Draco. The skies were bathed in a myriad of colors as the luminous bands stretched across the horizon. This dazzling display of light was followed by an almighty roar, and streaks of light raced across the heavens.

These light streaks were in reality a special breed of dragons known as galaxy dragons. They were an ancient race born from the fabric of the cosmos, forever drifting in the vast expanse of space, waiting until the time was right and they could descend from the heavens above.

They came in groups, trailing stardust in their wake as they crossed over into the wizarding world. Some were quite large, with bodies like whales and pale wings that mirrored the skies above. Each flap of their shining wings revealed clusters of glowing nebulas and shooting stars, for they were made to resemble the galaxy itself. Others were small, darting left and right like fireflies, their eyes shining as they somersaulted through the air.

Most of the dragons escaped to unknown corners of the atmosphere where they circled the globe until dawn. A few of them lingered on earth, where they floated between the clouds until they eventually landed in trees and on distant mountains. The witches and wizards took advantage of the situation, and managed to capture some of these rare and beautiful creatures. They kept them in specialized enclosures that mimicked their natural habitat, using magic to summon pieces of the stars themselves.

It took some time, but the dragons eventually settled into their new home and began producing offspring. But they were difficult to breed, and only came in season once every seven years. Most of the time they laid a single egg, but sometimes, if you were very lucky, the breeding pair would give birth to twins. It didn't take long for the wizarding world to realize that these precious eggs were extremely valuable. They started selling them to high class members of society, and only people with connections and a large amount of gold could afford one of these rare galaxy dragons.

Cygnus Black was among the first to purchase a galaxy dragon. His wealth and power guaranteed him a place on the waiting list, and within a few short weeks he and his pregnant wife were standing in the middle of a grand sanctuary that had been built to house the galaxy dragons. He considered it a blessing, one that heralded great things for himself and his family. And so he decided to purchase a bizurian dragon, because the bizurian constellation is often regarded as the symbol of new beginnings and fresh starts. It seemed fitting, then, that the newborn dragon be given to his first born child, to be used as a guardian that would watch over the infant as they grew up together.

Cygnus took things a step further by naming his son after the star Sirius. He claimed that it would strengthen the bond between the child and his intergalactic companion. The tradition continued with the birth of Sirius II and Arcturus II. Their father, Phineas Nigellus, purchased a galaxy dragon egg shortly before the birth of Sirius II, and when the child was born he was gifted with a rare and beautiful sorarian dragon.

The sorarian dragon was playful, floating and frolicking in the air alongside the young boy. Sometimes he would nudge the child with his nose, helping him up when he was learning how to walk. He tried encouraging the child by clapping his flippers and making enthusiastic chirping sounds. And when the boy finally managed to stand on his own two feet and walk, the dragon mewed and flew in circles around his master.

It wasn't long until the House of Black became synonymous with wealth, power, and enchanted dragons from another realm. These dragons were more than guardians and playmates for these pampered purebloods. They were a symbol of wealth and status in the wizarding world, and when his third son was born Phineas named the child after the arcturian dragon, which he bought days before the child's birth. It was enough to permanently link his family to the magic of the galaxy dragons, and decades later the tradition continued with the Black sisters.

It seemed appropriate to give Andromeda Black an andromedan, seeing as how she was named after the creature itself. However this creature was different from the other galaxy dragons, because andromedans always came in pairs. They are born that way, always in sets of two, and from the moment of birth they are drawn together by a mysterious, magical force. It's even been demonstrated that feeding one will somehow nourish the other, which made some people wonder if the pair could be considered a single entity.

Bellatrix was given a comet dragon, its serpentine body and glowing eyes illuminating the halls as the dragon fluttered its wings, hissing and snarling at anyone who approached its master. Bellatrix delighted in the dragon's behavior, and began using it to scare the daylights out of her younger siblings.

The dragon, whom she named Stalker, crept into her sister's room at night, hiding under the bed or in the closet. It would curl up like a snake, waiting for Andromeda or Narcissa to enter the room. Its pale, yellow eyes lit the shadowy recesses under the bed as it slithered across the floor, edging closer to the unsuspecting child at the foot of the bed.

A scream rent the air and Andromeda came running from her room, with Stalker hissing and chasing her down the hall. Bellatrix would always laugh when she saw her baby sister fleeing from her precious pet. That is until Castor and Pollux entered the fray. The pair of andromedans were still babies, but that didn't stop them from trying to defend their master. Their chubby little orange and red bodies shimmered with flecks of stardust as they repeatedly slammed into Stalker, driving it away with forceful blows that knocked the older dragon out of the air. They would then surround the fallen dragon, biting and nibbling its tail, face and ears, until Stalker was forced to leave and return to Bellatrix.

Narcissa was the only one who didn't have a galaxy dragon. She would watch from a distance as Andromeda played with her twin dragons, wishing that she too had a intergalactic dragon to call her own. The desire to own one of these priceless treasures did not diminish with age, and so when her son was born she insisted on naming him Draco.

The child was gifted with an eridanian dragon shortly after being brought home from the hospital. Narcissa watched as Lucius placed the baby dragon on the foot of the bed, its tiny wings quivering as it stared in wonder at the sleeping infant cradled in his mother's arms. The dragon's body was snow white, with little tufts of blue and purple hair on its head. Each tuft was flecked with silver strands of stardust that shimmered in the candlelight.

"Go on," said Narcissa, smiling at the tiny dragon. She nodded, then adjusted her hold on baby Draco.

Slowly, step by step, the dragon approached the child. He didn't know what to make of the sleeping bundle in her arms. There were so many strange scents, like lavender, warm milk, and some sort of fresh, powdery smell lingering in the air. It confused him, making him wonder why this infant was wreathed in a variety of scents. Most things had only one scent, but this was different.

Draco stirred and opened his eyes. The baby dragon stared at him, blinking and turning his head this way and that. He took another step forward and laid down beside him, his chin resting on Narcissa's leg.

Narcissa smiled at her husband. "I think they're going to get along just fine," she said, using her free hand to stroke the dragon's back.

It wasn't long until the baby dragon started following Narcissa throughout the house, looking at her with concern as she rocked the crying infant in her arms. He sat beside the table during mealtimes, watching her feed baby Draco, and would sometimes stand on his hind legs, pawing at the highchair. When Draco spied the curious dragon pawing at the chair and making low, grumbling noises to get his attention, he picked up a handful of spaghetti and threw it at the baby dragon, who gladly lapped up whatever food the child spilled on the floor.

The baby dragon was fascinated by Draco, and would even follow Narcissa into the bathroom when she gave the child a bath. One time he got a little carried away, knocking her over as he leapt into the tub. He then proceeded to run from one side of the bathtub to the other, splashing water all over the floor. Draco laughed and tried splashing his playmate with water, but the baby dragon vanished beneath the surface of the water. He resurfaced a moment later, popping up behind the boy and startling him with a playful roar. Draco thought this was hilarious, however his mother was not amused.

Within a few short years Draco was old enough to consider naming his pet. Several names came to mind, but the one he settled on was Diamond. He chose this name because of the eridanian's white, shining fur that sparkled like it had been coated in a layer of diamond dust.

Draco and Diamond were inseparable, and when the time came for Draco to attend Hogwarts, his father managed to convince the school governors to let him take the dragon to school. The tradition continued when young Scorpius Malfoy walked through the doors of Hogwarts with a procyon at his side.

The students watched in awe as the golden dragon flitted by on wings that shone like the sun, its tail tufted in bluish fur with flecks of silver.

"Do you like him?" Scorpius asked, a smug smirk on his face. He reached into his bag and removed a handful of dragon treats. "Name's Goldenrod," he said, holding out his hand so the hungry dragon could nibble the treats in his palm. "He's been with the family for as long as I can remember, and he gets along well with dad's dragon. You should see them when they play together. It's like Diamond has adopted Goldenrod and treats him like a son."

The tiny dragon flew into the air, perched himself on Scorpius' shoulder, and began eating the treats in his master's hand. He purred low in his throat when Scorpius stroked his back, his eyes closed in peaceful bliss as he munched on a piece of dragon fruit. Scorpius' classmates had never seen anything like it before, and one by one they came forward, asking if they could pet the baby dragon.

"Sure you can," said Scorpius. "But you have to be careful. He's very delicate. And he doesn't like it if you're rough with him."

But Goldenrod was shy, and was in no mood to be handled by his master's friends. He climbed atop Scorpius' head, spread his wings and hissed at the group of children. But instead of frightening the students, most of them seemed amused by the dragon's antics. This left Goldenrod feeling somewhat confused. He didn't know why the girl in front of him was giggling, or why the boy with flaming red hair was grinning from ear to ear.

Scorpius reached up and plucked the tiny dragon off his head. "Come on now. Let's say hello to your new friends."

Goldenrod clung to his master's hand, his eyes wide as he stared at the crowd of people. His wings trembled as he snook with fright, when suddenly a girl stepped out of the crowd and started petting him like he was a puppy. She patted him on the head, causing the dragon's wings to droop, his shoulders sinking as he visibly relaxed.

"He's not so scary, now is he, Albus?" asked Rose, smiling at the baby dragon. She adored the little dragon, with its bright eyes and shimmering scales. But if they thought the last person to own a galaxy dragon was Scorpius Malfoy, they were very wrong indeed. For there was another, a young lady whose only friend was the dragon she kept by her side.

Her name was Delphini, and for the past few years she had struggled to keep her dragon a secret. Every now and then he'd come creeping downstairs, the floorboards creaking as he leaned over her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the people in the hallway. There were times when she was forced to lock him in her room until everyone had left. But the dragon was curious, and always found a way out into the hall, even if it meant ramming the door until it broke under his weight.

This dragon was all she had left of her mother. He was a celerulean dragon, with azure scales that matched the streaks in her hair. And although she was too little to remember naming him, or the first time Bellatrix placed her in a playpen with her new little pet, Delphini loved Sapphire as though he were a member of her family.

When they first met, Sapphire had been afraid of her. He worried that she would be like her mother, and the minute Bellatrix's back was turned he'd flap his speckled wings and fly out of the playpen, only to be returned moments later by an irate witch with a wand in his face.

He cowered in the corner, waiting to see if this infant was just as fierce as its mother, but all Delphini wanted was someone to play with. She occasionally tugged on his tail, not knowing any better because she was a child. But when he considered the fate of the last three house elves, and the fact that they had all met with an unfortunate end, he quickly realized that this child wasn't as bad as he thought.

In time he grew to love this precocious child, and before long they started escaping the playpen together, with Delphini riding on his back as they flew across the living room. They made a game out of it, seeing how far they could go before her mother discovered she was missing. If they were lucky, they could reach the kitchen before anyone noticed she was gone. And when they got older, these adventures often lead to missing snacks and cookies from the cookie jar.

Nowadays Sapphire spent his time lounging in the forest near the retirement home where Delphini lived with her so-called uncle. Most of the time he stayed in the woods, but he always returned, slipping in through the window at night so he and Delphini could go in search of tasty treats. He was especially fond of cookies and sugar cubes that she brought from the kitchen, which probably explained why he was such a large dragon. One of these days she was going to have to enlarge the window in order for Sapphire to climb inside. Either that or cut back on the dragon treats.

In time they would come to see her for what she really was, her blazing blue dragon at her side as she forced them to accompany her on a trip through time. It was the dragon that would give her away, the dragon and the auguery. He would stand beside her, breathing fire and stardust, his fangs bared as he snarled and roared. They were descended from the stars, born of an ancient tradition that began more than a century ago. And when the time was right, heaven and earth would collide as Scorpius and Delphini fought each other, their dragons going to war beside their owners.

It was simply a matter of time, waiting for the stars to align. Then all at once a single star would fall, banished from the heavens. But this was not the end. New stars were always being born, from magic dust and the fragments that built the universe. For these are the things dreams are made of, and we are all made of stars.


End file.
